This invention relates generally to protective covers for toothbrushes and more specifically to a one piece cover which encloses the bristled end or head of a toothbrush for protecting the head during travel or storage of the toothbrush.
In order to keep the head of a toothbrush sanitary and uncontaminated by foreign matter which may be in the area in which the toothbrush is stored, it has been well known to provide various types of cases and covers for toothbrushes. Some of these cases or covers are adapted for use in the bathroom where the toothbrush is normally used and, in such applications, such cases or covers may be designed for wall mounting. Other such cases or covers are intended primarily for use when traveling, being compact and being suitable for use when storing the toothbrush in a small container or kit for toilet articles.
Some of the prior art cases are designed to enclose the entire toothbrush while others are intended to enclose only the bristled end or the head of the toothbrush. Examples of such prior art toothbrush covers are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Werding 3,574,879, Scott 3,127,985, Scott 3,120,019, Sulak 1,716,842, Bigoney 1,653,540, Meiers 1,213,235, Stoddard 1,588,781, Foster 1,115,061, Conley 1,444,368, Marx 1,041,315 and Flower 741,321. Some of the foregoing patents relate to covers or cases which have hingeably related parts which open to receive the head of the toothbrush and then close to form an enclosure within which the head is received. Others, as for example Werding, Sulak, Bigoney and Stoddard simply have an opening through which the head is inserted into its storage position. Some of the prior art covers or cases have provided openings to permit air to circulate through the enclosure for the brush head so that the bristles will tend to dry between brushings thereby retaining their stiffness and effectiveness.